1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper shredding mechanisms. Additionally, the present invention relates to apparatus for the scanning of information on receipts. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus that both scan information on receipts and shred the receipt subsequent to scanning.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Receipts are commonly provided following the payment for goods and/or services. Typically, the receipt is printed onto a very small piece of paper. It is known that the ink that is used for the printing of receipts can often be toxic to the skin. The fumes from such printing fluids can produce toxic effect to those in proximity to the receipt. As such, it is important to remove the receipt, as soon as possible, from contact with a body or clothing of the person that has received the receipt.
Throughout normal commerce, persons will typically accumulate a wide variety of receipts. Typically, these receipts will be folded or accumulated with in a pocket. Over time, the ink will fade and the information will no longer remain in a visible form upon the receipt. It is often difficult to organize the receipts so that later recording of information from the receipts can be obtained. Additionally, a typical person may accumulate a wide jumble of receipts. The accumulation of such a large number of receipts will tend to discourage efforts by the person that receives the receipt to record the information from the receipts. As such, need has developed whereby the information on the receipt can be immediately secured and that the receipt can be immediately shredded and/or discarded.
Shredding mechanisms are known in the past. The shredding mechanisms are typically used in an office or commercial environment for the shredding of large pieces of paper. Typically, a large number of such pieces of paper are placed within the shredder. As such, the shredder will have a relatively large housing and a wide variety of blades and shredding mechanisms therein so that the large pieces of paper can ultimately be shredded. After the shredding, the information on these large pieces of paper would no longer be available for use by others. Unfortunately, it is very difficult to transport such shredders. Such shredders would seldom, if ever, be conveniently available in order to shred small receipts obtained during a normal day of commercial transactions. As such, a need has developed so as to provide a very compact shredder that can be available for the immediate shredding of receipts.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to scanners for the scanning of information on receipts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,550, issued on Jul. 20, 1999 to D. L. Davis, shows a scanner that is constructed to prevent illicit post-scan modification of a data set. The data set is a representation of visual images printed on a document scanned by the scanner. To prevent illicit post-scan modification, the scanner produces a digital signature which is output in combination with the data set.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,194, issued on May 28, 2002 to Houvener et al., shows a receipt scanning system and method. This transaction data processing system is especially configured to capture, store and retrieve transaction data, including a digital representation of a signature of a person initiating a transaction. The transaction data processing system includes a scanner located at a point of use location. The scanner is configured to scan a transaction document including the signature of at least one party to the transaction. A transaction data processor is also included for processing the scanned transaction data and for generating a transaction data record. A communication link will link the remote database site to the transaction data processor, which is located at the point of use location.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,168, issued on Mar. 18, 2003 to T. N. Ching, shows an information entry and reporting system and a method for tracking data associated with retail transactions at the point-of-sale. Transaction data is converted into a machine-readable data form pattern and printed onto a sales receipt provided to the purchaser. Subsequently, the purchaser uses a suitably configured scanning device to read the data form pattern into his or her computer. Software algorithms decode the scanned data form pattern, extract the debt transaction data, and store for subsequent analysis and reporting.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,240, issued on Jun. 27, 2006 to Spero et al., describes a system and method for capture, storage and processing of receipts. The system includes an image capture device, such as a scanner or digital camera connected to a computer processor that is able to capture and store images. The computer processor analyzes the images of the receipts, converts the images to text, analyzes the data, extracts expense data, and puts the data into an expense report. The end user can review the captured expense data, correct it or add to it. The system displays the image of the receipt side-by-side with the captured expense data to make review and editing easier.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,746,510, issued on Jun. 29, 2010 the R. K. C. Pandipat, teaches a receipt scanner and financial organizer. The system includes a scanner, an apparatus for scanning receipts into a computer, and a unique software program which automatically processes, organizes and saves expense information that can be viewed in various formats. The scanner accommodates paper of differing sizes. The scanner is used to input bills, receipts, and bank statements. The scanner is connected to a computer through a Universal Serial Bus or a parallel port. The software program creates a text file of the scanned data by inclusion of sorting, categories, etc., and automatically saves the information in a Quicken Interchange Format so as to allow it to be imported into any financial management software for further processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,285,604, issued on Oct. 9, 2012 to Trandal et al., provides a method and system for receipt management and price comparison. In particular, the system maintains purchase records, creates shopping lists, and comparison pricing.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,693,070, issued on Apr. 8, 2014 to R. K. C. Pandipati, describes a portable device that is configured to obtain an image of a document. The document is of no predefined format. The document also contains numerical data. The numerical data is extracted and automatically organized into a report in a predefined or customized format and stored into a database. The database is accessible and searchable by a user to obtain either the numerical data of the image or the report.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0137770, published on Jun. 9, 2011 the V. Glasco, teaches an electronic checkbook for recording and monitoring transactions. The electronic checkbook includes a booklet of checks in which the checks are positioned in the lower half of the checkbook. An electronic device is provided so as to store, record and scan receipts. It also serves to record transactions related to a plurality of accounts and to display data related to the transactions and the plurality of accounts. The mechanism to scan receipts also includes a pin scanner connected to the electronic device.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0188647, published on Jun. 3, 2014 to Argue et al., discloses the a process for searching digital receipts at a mobile device. A customer mobile device receives and stores one or more digital receipts. The digital receipts correspond to transactions conducted with a merchant. A user captures an image from the item. Search criteria are derived from the captured image. The search criteria are used to search digital receipts stored at the customer mobile device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that facilitates the ability to scan and shred receipts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that is very compact.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that any effectively avoids issues associated with the use of toxic ink on receipts.
It is a further object of the present invention provide an apparatus which facilitates the ability to store information from the receipts.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that can be effectively placed within a conventional wallet.
It is still a further object of the present invention provide an apparatus which effectively shreds valuable information from receipts.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.